


April Showers

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry's been gone for three weeks, and Ginny welcomes him home as only she can.





	April Showers

Four year-old Samantha Potter burst through the door wearing her two-piece Chudley Cannons pajamas, and took a flying leap onto her mother's bed, where she landed with a resounding thump that shook Ginny Weasley Potter out of an already restless sleep. 

"Daddy's coming home today!" Samantha announced brightly.

Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at her ginger-haired, green-eyed daughter, who was now bouncing merrily on the bed. "That's right. Now come here, and give me a good morning hug." Ginny sat up and held out her arms, and Samantha tumbled into them, a mess of excited limbs and flying hair. 

"He's been gone for a long time." 

"Yes, too long," Ginny agreed, as she hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on her flushed cheek. She felt a flutter in her chest. When Harry had joined the Cannons two years ago, she knew that travel would come with the job, but she'd never expected it to be so hard to be apart from him. This was by far the longest road trip, three weeks, and she could hardly wait to see him. Usually he was able to pop in for a day or two during these road trips, but now in the playoffs the schedule was so jam-packed he hadn't had time to visit. He'd Owled from Falmouth the day before to let her know he would be home in the evening just before dinner. She'd already planned to have dinner waiting so Samantha could spend a little time with him, then Harry would tuck her into bed, and after that Ginny would have him all to herself.

The objective for today was to tire out Samantha, so she would be sure to go to sleep easily. Ginny felt a little guilty about it, but she reasoned that Samantha wouldn't know the difference, and she'd have fun in the process. Besides, with the plans Ginny had for her husband, she most certainly did not want any interruptions. She'd asked Mum to babysit, but she and Dad were leaving for Romania to visit Charlie and his new wife Melanie for a week; and Hermione and Ron were busy with their own newborn twins, and couldn't watch a four year-old on top of it. 

"So what should we do today?" Ginny asked, as she slipped out of bed. She glanced outside, and was pleased to see the weather was beautiful and sunny, to match her mood. 

"Can we make something for daddy?" 

"All right, what would you like to make him?" 

"A cake, and a card too." 

Ginny smiled. "That sounds great, I'm sure he'll love it. Now go get dressed and we'll go downstairs for breakfast. Then we'll see about that cake." 

"Okay, mummy." Samantha beamed, then scurried off to her room just across the hall. Ginny watched her go with an increased feeling of excitement building inside her. She loved her daughter to pieces, but she couldn't wait to get her hands on her husband. He wouldn't know what hit him. 

* * * 

"She's down. I don't expect we'll hear a peep out of her until the morning, but I put an Impenetrable Charm on our bedroom just to be safe." 

Ginny turned from where she'd just finished drying the dinner dishes, and felt a warmth spread through her body at the sight of her husband. Harry lingered at the foot of the stairs, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and a suggestive smile on his face. His eyes glinted mischievously behind his glasses. 

"Fantastic," Ginny said with a smile, as she levitated the last of the dishes into the cabinet and shut the door. 

"So, did you miss me?" Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Well, I haven't had a good shag in three weeks. What do you think?" she quipped.

"I think we ought to take care of that right away, then." 

"Couldn't agree more." 

"How about I grab a quick shower and meet you in the bedroom in about fifteen minutes?" Harry suggested. 

"I have a better idea." Ginny slipped her arms around his waist, and grabbed his behind. He grunted appreciatively. "How about we both grab a shower, and then go into the bedroom?"

"Mmm, I like that idea even better," Harry replied. "You're a little devil, Mrs. Potter." 

"Aw, just a little one? We'll have to fix that," she teased him with a kiss, flicking her tongue across his teeth. Then she grabbed his hand, pleased to see the beginnings of an erection forming in his trousers as she pulled him up the stairs. 

* * * 

To ease her own conscience, Ginny peeked in on Samantha once more and made sure she was sound asleep and securely tucked in. Once her worries were put to rest, she rid herself of her clothes and went into the loo, where she was met with the slightly erotic feeling of wet, heavy air. She could barely make out Harry's naked form in the shower, his back to her; after closing and locking the door, she paused just long enough for her eyes to skim down the length of Harry's body, following the curve of his buttocks. Then he turned to the side, and the sight of his now full-on erection made her own nipples hard. As she watched he began to stroke himself, arching his head back into the shower spray. 

"Hey, don't start without me," she purred, peeking her head in the door. 

Harry grinned. "What took you so long?" 

"Just making absolutely sure we won't be interrupted, that's all." 

"And?"

"She's fine. We're good to go." Ginny stepped over the rim of the bathtub and got in, then slid the door shut. After taking one more appraising look at her visibly ready husband and his eager cock, she knelt down onto the bath mat and took his cock in her hands. 

"Ooh, so I get special treatment tonight, hey?" Harry said huskily. 

Ginny looked up at him, water spraying all around and into her face. "You bet your gorgeous arse you do," she said, swallowing water. "As long as I get some in return." 

"I think I can manage that." 

"Fantastic." Without another word, Ginny took the tip of his cock into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. Low groans emanated from deep in Harry's throat; she felt his hands on her head, holding her there. For a few minutes she teased him, flicking her tongue on the head of his cock, enjoying the increasing intensity of his groans. 

Gods, she loved the way he felt in her mouth. Before Harry, she'd never thought that she would be interested in this kind of activity; Dean and Michael had hinted that they'd like to try it, but back then she'd been hesitant. They'd never gone farther than a good snog and feeling her up under her blouse. But now, she was glad she'd waited. Harry had the most amazing cock. She could still remember the mixture of surprise and pleasure she'd felt the first time she'd seen it, and then even more pleasure when the slightest touch of her finger made it hard as a rock. It gave her a strange, thrilling sense of power. Even now, she still felt twinges when she held it in her hands. Harry Potter was built like a champion, and the best part about it was that he was all hers. 

She began to slide him further into her mouth, little by little, still teasing him, while her hands massaged his balls. His fingers dug into her head, gripping it tightly; she resisted, taking her time and enjoying the wet, slick feeling in her mouth. 

"Oh fuck, oh…FUCK….Ginny…" He groaned. 

She started to suck, and his body went rigid; her tongue traced along the bottom of his shaft as she gradually released him from her mouth. He was so close now, his cock was throbbing; even through the water, she could see him dripping with anticipation. She looked up with a wicked smile. 

"Are you ready to fuck me, 'arry?" she said, mimicking her sister-in-law in an almost flawless accent that she knew would drive him wild.

"Oh hell, I've been ready for three bloody weeks," he groaned, in ecstasy.

She stood up and backed herself into the wall, pulling him along with her. She raised her hips just enough and wrapped her arms around his neck as he plunged into her. Her back slammed against the tiles and she emitted a sharp yelp, but neither of them noticed. Water was cascading all over them, down her front between her breasts which Harry was now fondling with his hands and flicking with his tongue. 

"You have the most magnificent breasts," he murmured, sucking the water off her skin. 

"You don't need to flatter me, you know. I'm already going to let you fuck me no matter what," she breathed heavily, nipping his earlobe as her hands raked through his slick, wet hair. 

Harry thrust harder and faster, his hands kneading her breasts in time with each thrust of his cock. "I especially love your breasts when you're pregnant," he said, glancing up at her. 

"Oh really, now?" 

"They're so big, and soft, and beautiful…and full of milk. I think that's my favorite drink in the entire world." 

"Better than Butterbeer?"

"God, yes."

The thought of his mouth taking milk from her breasts sent Ginny right over the edge, and the both of them came simultaneously in a glorious rush. 

"Bloody hell, that was fantastic," she breathed, as she slipped her legs down. Her feet were unsteady, so she propped herself up against the wall, while he kept his hands firmly locked around her lower back. He leaned close to her, her breasts smashed into his chest, while he bent to kiss her neck. His lips traveled slowly up to her jawline, then her cheek, and finally he took her lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth.

"So, you want to make a baby?" he murmured into her ear. 

She smiled as his lips traveled down her neck to her breasts. "We probably already have," she said. "But I'd love to keep trying."

"Mmm." Bracing his hands on her waist to keep her upright, Harry slowly progressed down her body, kissing her skin and slurping the water off her at the same time. Ginny knew where his mouth would end up, and the thought made her so hot, she didn't think she'd be able to wait even the twenty seconds it would take him to get there. She dug her nails into his shoulders and arched her hips forward just enough to help him. 

She watched as he stuck his face between her legs, his mouth hungrily sucking her. His tongue flicked against her clit, and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. "Oh god…." He flicked her again, just a little harder, and she gasped. 

Then he entered her with his tongue, slurping water as he sucked her. His hands were now gripping her buttocks, squeezing them while her hands squeezed his shoulders. The dual sensation of his hands on her ass and his tongue stroking the inside of her cunt was indescribable; all Ginny could see were swirls of colors around her eyes, dancing around the top of his black head as it moved rhythmically back and forth, his tongue going in and out of her. 

Just as she was about to come in his mouth, he abruptly stood up, cock at attention, and thrust himself inside her. It was so strong that she hit her head on the wall and felt a dizzying pain travel from the top of her skull to the top of her neck. 

"Are you all right?" he paused to look at her with concern, although he didn't stop thrusting, for which she was thankful. He always knew just what she needed. God, he was the perfect man.

And they were going to make another perfect baby. 

She nodded and smiled as she came. "Never better. Now, how about we continue this in the bedroom before we break our necks?" 

With a quick motion Harry shut off the water and the two of them padded into the bedroom, dripping wet, then fell onto the bed in a mess of limbs, with Harry on top of her. 

"Hey, I have an idea," Ginny murmured, feeling the not altogether unpleasantness of water seeping into the blankets. "You said that my breast milk is better than Butterbeer, right?"

"No contest." Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her curiously. "What have you got planned in that wicked head?"

"Do we have any in the kitchen? Butterbeer, I mean." 

A knowing smile crossed Harry's lips. "Yeah. Want me to get it?" 

She nodded. "Get it." 

He got off her and was about to dash out of the room stark naked, but she stopped him. "You might want to put some trousers on, remember we do have a sleeping child out there," she said with raised eyebrows. 

Harry flushed, grinned at her, and quickly pulled on his jeans before he unlocked the door and disappeared into the hallway. The moment he left, Ginny felt a pang of longing, even though she knew he'd be back in less than five minutes. Sometimes she loved him so much she didn't know what to do with herself. She hated being away from him, but then again it made their reunions that much more passionate when he came home. Fortunately for her, the season was over until August; they'd lost their playoff match to Puddlemere United, but somehow she didn't think that bothered Harry too much.

She did a quick drying spell on the blankets, and was just arranging herself on the bed when Harry returned with two individual bottles of Butterbeer. He looked so sexy standing there by the door with his damp skin, wet and messy hair, and the boyish smile on his lips. He held up the bottles as if he'd found a buried treasure. 

"Well don't just stand there, bring them here," she said, and fingered her crotch suggestively, probing her cunt with her index finger. She emitted a low, throaty growl and thrust her breasts forward, her nipples hard.

"Holy shit." Harry bolted for the bed and had his pants off and the bottles opened in a matter of seconds.

Ginny laid back, her head on the pillows, and watched as he tipped the first bottle over her. The cold liquid rushed over her skin, dripping onto the blankets. She spread the Butterbeer over her breasts, focusing on her nipples. Harry's cock was hard as a rock, straining against his groin; he was barely able to keep a grip on the second bottle. His eyes followed the motion of her fingers. Then he raised the second bottle over her and began to pour. This time, she focused on her lower region, washing the Butterbeer over her already wet cunt and inside her thighs. 

"Fuck," Harry muttered, watching her fingers. He dropped the bottles, and pushed them onto the floor. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You don't have to tell me, I can see it," she grinned wickedly, then beckoned him with the crook of her finger. He fell onto her with his mouth, first licking the Butterbeer off her stomach in long, easy strokes. Even with the Butterbeer between her legs, Ginny felt her cunt grow even wetter.

"You know what I'd like?" she said, her hips twitching in response to his touch. She was feeling particularly randy tonight, and she wanted to share it with him.

"Love, you can have anything you bloody want," Harry murmured, teasing her left nipple with his tongue. 

"Fuck me while I'm covered in Butterbeer, and drink it off me at the same time." She indicated her breasts, which were still glistening with the liquid. She pinched her nipple suggestively, and winked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Harry said, with wide eyes. His tongue traveled over his lower lip expectantly. But even as he said this, he straddled her and positioned his swollen cock between her legs. She opened them wider and watched him disappear inside her, filling her up, while her hips rose to meet him. Meanwhile he bent his head over her breasts, his bangs tickling her chest as he began to suck the Butterbeer off her nipples. 

As a girl, Ginny had wondered if there really was such a thing as Heaven. Now, she had her answer. 

"I could do this every day for the rest of my life," Harry said, pausing long enough in his kissing and suckling to look at her. Meanwhile his hips continued to move. 

Ginny smiled and guided his head back down to her breasts. "Well then, what do you say that when Mum and Dad come back from Romania, we ask them to watch Sam for a weekend and we go off on our own?"

"I'd say that's the best bloody idea you've ever had. Well, next to the shower idea," he added with a wink. "Where should we go?"

"I don't care. Anywhere with a bed, and a case of Butterbeer." 

"I love it." Harry kissed her, his thrusts growing harder and faster. Finally he came inside her, and slipped off and and into her arms, where he continued to lick off the Butterbeer in small strokes.

"You know," she remarked, playing with his hair. "I may need another shower…."


End file.
